


Cuando pasa la tormenta

by NatSolano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Superaciónpersonal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano
Summary: Ya no dolía.¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto de estabilidad emocional?El duelo es algo interesante y único. El dolor. por suerte, tiene fecha de expiración.Este One Shot es Drama con atisbos de superación. Si deseas un final Victuuri perfecto no lo hay.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Cuando pasa la tormenta

Hoy no era cualquier día. Hoy era ESE día. Hoy, veintinueve de noviembre, era el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

Victor no llevaba la cuenta durante el año, pero su cuerpo, quizás acostumbrado al calendario biológico, se lo hacía recordar, haciendo que se despierte más temprano.  
  
Suavemente giró la cabeza hacia la otra mitad de la cama y la halló como siempre, vacía y fría, así como se había quedado desde que, cinco años atrás, Yuuri había decidido marcharse.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y respiró profundo, tratando de ordenar aquellos recuerdos que aparecían en su mente sin intencionalmente quererlo.

Las imágenes de desayunos compartidos que empezaban con risas, caricias y besos las tenía presentes en sus labios y en toda parte de su cuerpo. Habían sido hermosos momentos que habían terminado con deliciosas sesiones de sexo sobre el tablero de la cocina , sobre el suelo o sobre el sofá. Lo hacían extrañar el delicioso placer de un orgasmo, la fiebre por el roce de sus cuerpos y el latido acelerado de su corazón por el esfuerzo, pero ya no causaban que se pusiera a llorar desconsolado al sentir su ausencia.

Ya no dolía. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo ya no dolía pensar en él, ni en su bella sonrisa o su olor tan masculino y fuerte por las mañanas.   
¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto de estabilidad emocional? Todavía podía recordar cuando se despertaba llorando durante la madrugada, sintiendo esa opresión tan grande en el pecho imposible de acallar. Cada noche era un sufrimiento atroz, mezclado con ansiedad y desesperación. Las lágrimas simplemente corrían por sus mejillas con fuerza, sin poder ser contenidas a su gusto y eran acompañadas de gemidos imposibles de ocultar. No era solo profunda tristeza, era un dolor físico que no le permitía respirar. Sentía su ausencia, la falta de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, añoraba incluso esos ronquidos fuertes en medio de la noche y la legaña pegajosa que reposaba en la comisura de sus párpados.

Amaba a Yuuri con todo su corazón, su cuerpo se lo recordaba a cada hora, pero también lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque ya no estaba allí, porque había seguido su vida como si esos diez años juntos no hubieran significado nada. Habían pasado meses desde su separación y él seguía vivo, como si nada pasara. ¿Cómo podía Yuuri estar feliz mientras Victor abrazaba a su almohada húmeda con desesperación cada maldita noche? La opresión se hacía entonces más cruda y Victor se levantaba agotado de la cama para mirar el cielo a través de la ventana, mientras rogaba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchase que Yuuri, donde fuera que esté, sufriera. Pedía que le doliera siquiera la mitad de lo que le dolía a él, porque se lo merecía. Porque no era justo que Victor sufriera por los dos. Yuuri le había dicho tantas veces que Victor era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y, sin embargo, se había ido tan fácil de su vida, sin querer intentarlo más.

Eso era algo que Victor no entendía. ¿Cómo le habia dicho Yuuri tantas veces que él era su joya más preciada y de pronto estar tan dispuesto a soltarla? No era lógico tener un tesoro y dejar que se perdiera. Cada vez que Victor se lo preguntaba al teléfono después de su partida, Yuuri respondía serio, como si sencillamente el dolor en la voz de Victor no tuviera ningún efecto en él y le decía que ya no valía la pena hablar de ello porque ya no tenían nada más que hablar. Y entonces Victor había concluído con dolor, meses después, que todo ese amor, todo ese tiempo compartido y todos esos sentimientos que Yuuri le había profesado habían sido una mentira. Tenían que serlo, porque o si no Yuuri jamás se hubiera marchado, habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo feliz en vez de dejarle un corazón destrozado. 

Victor suspiró al recordarlo. Todo había sido simplemente una burda farsa maquillada de verdad.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquello y, aunque Victor seguía sin entenderlo, por fin ya no le importaba hacerlo. El tiempo le había dado lo que él, entre lágrimas de madrugada le había exigido a Dios con tanto ahínco: paz, dejar de sentir aquel dolor que parecía matarlo con cada exhalación y dejar de buscar explicaciones absurdas que nunca iban a llegar.

Abrió los ojos y sus labios formaron una diminuta sonrisa. Sí, ese día era su cumpleaños, y aunque había sufrido como nunca su partida, aunque en un momento había terminado sintiéndose indigno de ser feliz, por fin el tiempo había curado sus heridas y le había hecho entender que no lo necesitaba para seguir su vida, ni ahora ni nunca, pero al menos ya no deseaba su infelicidad. Ahora, sinceramente, le podía desear lo mejor de su vida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri -exclamó orgulloso de su falta de dolor-. Espero que seas feliz donde sea que estés.


End file.
